Oscar Randolph Fladmark, Jr. (1922-1955)
|death_date = |birth_place = Lincoln County, South Dakota |death_place = San Diego, California |placeofburial= Hills of Rest Memorial Park |spouse = Phyllis Fladmark|Phyllis Peterson |branch = United States Army Air Corp South Dakota Air National Guard United States Air Force |serviceyears = 1942-1945 (USAAC) 1946-1950 (SDANG) 1950-1955 (USAF) |rank = Captain (USAAC) Major (USAF) Colonel (SDANG) |awards = Distinguished Flying Cross Air Medal (10) Mach Buster's Club Award (Speed of Sound Citation) }} Oscar Randolph Fladmark, Jr. (June 23, 1922 - July 27, 1955) was an American fighter pilot who flew 164 "no-injury" combat missions in World War II and the Korean War. Fladmark received the Distinguished Flying Cross during his military career. Just a few years after the Korean War, Major Fladmark, at 33 years of age, was killed in an automobile accident in Yuma, Arizona on July 27, 1955. Early life and education Fladmark was born in Moe Township, Lincoln County, South Dakota on June 23, 1922. His father, Oscar C. Fladmark, Sr., came from Alesund, Norway, located on the western coastal fjord region of the country, and had moved to South Dakota after 1900. His mother, Pethryn Hanson, was also of Scandinavian descent and came from Hudson, South Dakota. He had one younger sibling, Lorentz W. Fladmark. Fladmark attended school in Canton, South Dakota. He was active in sports and became captain of his high school football team. Later, the family relocated to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, where he attended Augustana College in the 1940s. Military career World War II During World War II, Fladmark"Oscar Fladmark, Jr." - Associated Press, Argus Leader, Sioux Falls Newspaper, April 12, 1943. was selected as an aviation cadet and to undergo training with the United States Army Air Corp. He trained at various military bases in California, Arizona, Texas, Florida and Virginia. He was inducted in June 1942 and was commissioned a second lieutenant and received his wings in the United States Army Air Corps in April 1943. He was transferred to the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in England on August 20, 1943 for active duty with the 8th Air Force. Fladmark flew combat missions with the 359th Fighter Group, commanded by Colonel Avelin P. Tacon, Jr. and based at the RAF station in East Wretham, England. Initially, the group flew the P-47 Thunderbolt fighter, which was later replaced by the P-51 Mustang fighter. Fladmark flew combat mission strikes over Munich, Saarbrücken, Regensburg, Schweinfurt, Ebelsbach, Neuaubing, Hanover, Normandy, Mery, Oise River, Sens. St. Ouen and Genevilliers near Paris."Munich Area Pounded Again", "Heavies Score One-Two Punch", "Heavies Pound 5 Reich Cities", "Reich Battered In Double Blow By Air Again" - The Guardian, United Kingdom Newspaper, 1944. On November 2, 1944, the Associated Press wired a report on the Battle of Merseburg"S.F. Flier Gains Air Battle Honors" - Associated Press, Argus Leader, Sioux Falls Newspaper, November 3, 1944. near Leipzig, Germany. Fladmark was flying with an armada of 1100 bombers and 900 fighters when they encountered over 400 Luftwaffe fighters on the way to a combat mission near Berlin, Germany. During the Battle of Merseburg, over half of the Luftwaffe fighters were destroyed by the 8th Air Force, setting a new record. Fladmark"Home Still Beats Anything" - Sioux Valley News, Canton Newspaper, March 15, 1945. completed a total of 64 combat missions over Nazi Germany and received the Air Medal with ten Oak Leaf Clusters. After his tour of duty, he was transferred to the United States on January 24, 1945. He was stationed in Santa Ana, California until war's end. Fladmark was discharged from the U.S. Army Air Corps in 1945 and returned to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Fladmark continued his education at Augustana College and also flew with Professor Robert Branson's aerobatic team of Flandreau, South Dakota. Post-World War II The War Department authorized the establishment of Air National Guard units in all 48 states, with three units comprising a wing based in Sioux Falls, Sioux City and Des Moines, Iowa. The Air National Guard 35th Fighter-Interceptor Wing "Air Squadron Here Linked With Iowa's" - Argus Leader, Sioux Falls Newspaper, Front Page, June 26, 1946. was organized by Colonel Frederick C. Gray, Jr.COLONEL FREDERICK C. GRAY, JR. - http://archive.is/20120722195422/http://www.af.mil/information/bios/bio_print.asp?bioID=5609&page=1 who was a veteran of the RAF and 8th Air Force during World War II. Colonel Gray, based in Des Moines, Iowa, acted as wing senior instructor for the three Air National Guard units which comprised the wing. Col. Gray's appointment was made by Brigadier General Charles H. Grahl, Iowa Adjutant General, on June 26, 1946. In 1946, Fladmark was appointed to the rank of captain and the duty of a flight commander with the Air National Guard 175th Fighter SquadronTHE ADJUTANT GENERAL'S OFFICE - Special Order Number 47, National Guard Regulation 20, 20 September 1946. based in Sioux Falls. Fladmark's appointment was approved by Colonel E.A. Beckwith, South Dakota Adjutant General in Rapid City, South Dakota on September 20, 1946. He completed his Bachelor of Arts degree at Augustana College in Sioux Falls in 1948. He also worked for the local newspaper the Argus Leader. Korean War Fladmark was recalled into the Air Force on November 14, 1950, for training in jet fighters and a tour in the Korean War. In February 1951, Fladmark"Back In The Saddle" - U.S. Air Force Photo, G-493-10, Headquarters Far East Air Forces, 22 February 1951. reunited with a flying friend when he was assigned to the 35th Fighter-Interceptor Wing, which was reactivated by Colonel Frederick Gray."Sioux Falls Flying Friends Meet: Col. Gray, Capt. Fladmark Reunited At Base In Korea" - Associated Press, Argus Leader, Sioux Falls Newspaper, March 11, 1951. The 35th Fighter-Interceptor Wing was a component of the 5th Air Force, Far East Forces. During the Korean War, he flew 100 combat missions over North Korea. A report from Headquarters of the 13th Air Force at Clark Air Force Base in the Philippines, reads: "Captain Oscar Fladmark, son of Mr. & Mrs. Oscar Fladmark, Sioux Falls, South Dakota and husband of Mrs. Phyllis Fladmark, Sioux Falls, South Dakota, was recently awarded THE DISTINGUISHED FLYING CROSS. Assigned as a pilot for the 44th Fighter Bomber Squadron, Philippines Command (Air Force) and 13th Air Force, Clark Air Force Base, Philippines, Fladmark received the award for exceptionally meritorious service performed on April 24, leading a flight of four F-51 type aircraft on a close support mission, Fladmark displayed airmanship by leading his flight to the target area near Hwachon, Korea, in below marginal weather where the flight carried out a series of devastating attacks on the enemy. With Napalm rockets and machine guns, Fladmark led the flight in pass after pass on the enemy in hazardous mountainous terrain. Only after maximum results had been achieved did Fladmark reassemble his flight and proceed to his home base. Due to the nature of the target and the type of attack it was impossible to ascertain the exact destruction wrought on the enemy by Fladmark but the flight was credited with over 100 Communist troops killed. As a result of this highly successful mission the enemy's drive in the Hwachon area was greatly impeded.""Round Robin: Fladmark Receives DFC For Work In Korea" - Department of Defense, Argus Leader, Sioux Falls Newspaper, September 1951. Post-Korean War Fladmark, upon his return from the Korean War, was appointed Assistant Professor of Air Science and Tactics for the Reserve Officers Training Corps program at St. Olaf College, Northfield, Minnesota. The Air Force subsequently reassigned him to active duty status, and he was stationed with the 85th Fighter Interceptor Group at Belleville, Illinois in September 1951. Later he was transferred to the 326th Fighter Intercepter Group, located in Grandview, Missouri, in June 1954. In 1954, Fladmark was given an award for exceeding the speed of sound in a North American F-86 Sabre fighter jet.Mach Buster's Club, (Citation) North American Aviation, Inc., 1954. Personal life Fladmark married Phyllis Peterson on November 13, 1950, at First Lutheran Church in Sioux Falls. They had a son and a daughter. Death In July 27, 1955, Fladmark, two other Air Force officers and a General Electric gas turbine engineer who was driving a 1955 Ford Fairlane hardtop convertible were killed when the car overturned near Yuma, Arizona."S.F. Pilot Killed In Arizona Car Crash: Victim Was Not Hurt In 164 Missions" - Associated Press, Argus Leader, Sioux Falls Newspaper, Front Page, July 27, 1955."Car Kills Three Airmen" - The Kansas City Star, Kansas City Newspaper, Front Page, July 27, 1955. He was survived by his wife Phyllis, son Gary, daughter Vicki, father Oscar C. Fladmark, Sr., mother Pethryn Fladmark and brother Captain Lorentz W. Fladmark. Memorials A memorial bronze plaque was dedicated to Fladmark at the Gilbert Science Center on the campus of Augustana College, Sioux Falls, South Dakota, by his father in 1965. Oscar C. Fladmark, Sr. often dedicated his radio broadcasts to his son. Also, Fladmark's biography is listed on the "Wall of Honor" at the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum Society facility near the Dulles International Airport, Fairfax, Virginia. Awards * Distinguished Flying Cross (United States), * United Nations Korea Medal, * United Nations (UN) Korean Service Medal, * National Defense Service Medal, * Air Medal w/10 Oak Leaf Clusters, * American Campaign Medal - World War II (with three battle stars), * European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal - World War II, * World War II Victory Medal, * Presidential Unit Citation, * Charter Member of the South Dakota Air National Guard in 1946, * "Mach Busters Club" Citation for exceeding the Speed of Sound in 1954 by North American Aviation Chairman of the Board James Howard Kindelberger and President John Leland Atwood References External links * * * Major Oscar Fladmark at the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum * Major Oscar Fladmark at the American Air Museum in Britain Category:People from Sioux Falls, South Dakota Category:Aviators from South Dakota Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United States) Category:United States Army Air Forces pilots of World War II Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:Augustana University alumni Category:Road incident deaths in Arizona Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:American Lutherans Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Scandinavian descent Category:Non-SMW people articles